A little adrenaline couldn't hurt
by all this goddamn pastry
Summary: Fran tells Bel to get up, to Fran's missfortune Bel is reluctant to listen. Fran comes up with a way to get his Senpai up for sure. Bel is in for a shock. xDDD  Please Review!


**A little adrenaline couldn't hurt**.

"Senpai," Fran whined, pushing the older male by his shoulder.

"Five more minutes, Frog," came the blonde's muffled reply from under the covers of his royal bed; trying to swat Fran's cool hand away.

"Senpai, Get up, this is beyond a joke," Fran pushed glaring at his Senpai - in turn he received another muffled groan from the fallen prince.

"Senpai, I'm serious. If you don't get up now I will stab you," Bel's eyes widened slightly under his almost fluffy bangs and sighed_. Wait, Froggy doesn't have any knives to stab me, and, all of my spare are locked away._ Bel relaxed at his thought before responding to Fran's threat.

"Shishishi, With what, Frog?"

Fran seemed to think for a bit but when he was about verbally attack Belphegor he noticed he was already asleep, again.

Fran mentally face – palmed at his Senpai's slothfulness. Walking out of Bel's room and back to his own, Fran remembered something, grinning at the thought. Thank god no one was around to see it.

Squalo casually strode past the prince's room, noticing that the door had been left open. Curiosity got the better of him and he peered into the princely room, His eyes finally set on a sleeping blonde the new brat had failed to get up_. That brat only has one job around here and he fails every time._

Slightly agitated by now, Squalo strode up to the Frog's room; he knocked firmly three times before a muffled "Yes?" was heard on the other side.

The door slowly opened to reveal the Teal haired teen.

Squalo glared down at the teen, surprisingly his glare was met by another, His steel blue eyes being fiercely challenged by teal ones.

"Taichou, if you're just gonna stare at me could you more from the doorway? You're obstructing it and it's an OHS hazard, y'know". Fran waited patiently until the latter finally moved just enough for Fran to squeeze past, clutching something strange to his chest as he ran back to the prince's room.

The silverette's gaze never left Fran as he watched the boy run down the hall; only until the boy was out of sight did he let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. Frustrated more with the lack of respect, Squalo started a staring contest with the red carpeted floor as he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Fran almost strutted back into the sleeping prince's room, a smug smile present on his lip as he quietly made his way to the excessive mass of red and black that was Belphegor's bed.

"Senpai, this is your last warning, get up or else,"

No response.

"Okay, your fault," Fran declared swiftly stabbing Belphegor's chest with the sharp object he dug out of his room; Ripping it out when Belphegor groaned rather loudly and shot straight up.

Belphegor jumped to his feet, only in his boxers he yelled something about being alive and he bolted down the hall at top speed. He would've given an F100 a run for their money.

Fran's smile grew into quite the evil smirk that even Belphegor would be proud of as he re-capped the syringe and placed the empty vile back in his pocket.

"I warned you, Senpai".

"VRAAAAIIIII! BEL, Put some damned clothes on before the boss catches you naked!"

Fran sighed happily, glad that he was able to get the Prince back for all the times Bel had stabbed him. He knew the affects wouldn't last long but it was worth every second.

"B-Bel-Chan, simmer down sweetie, Go get dressed then you can have breakfast, okay?" Lussuria tried to reason as Bel jumped on the kitchen counter, completely out of control.

Squalo and Lussuria exchanged glances as Bel suddenly collapsed from his high, he was still conscious but his outburst but had worried the comrades who were unlucky to witness.

"Bel-chan?" Lussuria prodded, nudging the drained Prince.

"You aren't allowed to touch the Prince," Bel tiredly argued, weakly swatting away the Gaylord's concern.

Sitting up, Bel looked around the room, "What happened to me…" he mused quietly to himself.

Fran walked down the staircase and into the kitchen, "Oh, Senpai's finally up,"

All eyes turned to Fran, "What did you do to the prince?" Bel asked, reaching for his knives, only to realize he was naked apart from his boxers.

Fran innocently fished the syringe from his pocket, holding it up for everyone to see, "I gave you an adrenaline shot to wake you up". Fran turned around, "Oh, and Senpai, maybe next time you'll listen to me," He flashed an unseen grin, "Or start wearing clothes to bed".

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha, I have no idea what came over me to write this but I'm glad I did. <strong>

**Please Review! It makes me sooo happy and completely makes my day. u**


End file.
